


Roots

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser begins a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on RedSuitsYou.

From the Journal of Benton Fraser:

Once upon a time. I remember hearing those words as a child. A girl had been telling a tale at one of the few regular schools I had gone to before my mother died. I had listened enrapt to her story of flying dragons, but was soon drawn away from it by one of the boys wanting me to join in a quick game of hockey before the bell rang to call us back to class.

I never did hear the end of her story, but my mum laughed when I came home and recited as much of the tale as I could remember. My mum had a beautiful smile. Her face would light up in a way that would make me feel warm inside at having been able to bring some sort of happiness into her hard, isolated life.

Isolated. I hadn't really known what that truly was until I came to Chicago. Even when it was just Diefenbaker and I out on the frozen tundra, I never felt as alone as I do here.

The city is a maze of buildings and alleys. Dirty streets and even dirtier air. The few trees that do grow, struggled to survive. I think I'm beginning to feel like one of those trees. My roots have been torn asunder, only to be jammed back into unfertile earth. I survive, but I don't know if I'll be able to do so for very long. I'm hoping that once my father's killer is brought to justice, they'll let me go back home.

*******

Clearing his throat, Fraser stepped forward. "Excuse me. I'm looking for a Detective...Armani?"

END


End file.
